


The Hunt of the Unicorn

by NekoMida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual Zutara, F/M, The Last Unicorn elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: She could not truly be the last.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Only Unicorn Left

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea for an AU assignment but blossomed into something much more. I want to thank the folks who encouraged me to write it out anyways, because rethinking the setting of The Last Unicorn has been fascinating. 
> 
> If you haven't read the novel or seen the movie (it's animated), I highly encourage you to; the story is absolutely beautiful.

Hunters, always hunters. Whispering their tales of the forest--of her forest, and the outside filled with tundra and snow. How the ice caked at their boots, crunching through pine-needles and the soft grass that would fulfill even the hungriest of bellies. How it was unnerving and unnatural that the forest stayed green year round, as though it were summer, while snow fell in droves and people outside starved. 

The unicorn was unmoved, brown locks wafting in the wind as the hunters muttered to themselves.

“We’ll find no purchase here. It never snows, and the animals look too intelligent. They’re under the protection of a unicorn.” The elder spoke, the beads in his hair an odd shade of blue amongst the dark color of his hair. It was the rich color of the earth beneath her hooves, even as she shied away from the two, pointed ears listening.

“Unicorns? I thought they were only fairytales.” The younger man took his hood off, looking around at the trees shedding leaves around them, his hair tied back into a short tail. Their fashions had changed, but the humans were always the same; if they did not believe, then they did not see.

It was a lesson that the unicorn had learned long ago, when she had her own run in with the magicks in the world around them. 

“How do you explain the trees being green here, when the snow never touches the ground? There is at least one unicorn, and it may very well be the last. Unicorns have not been seen in the world for a great many years.” The elder shook his head, and straightened his back, spear in hand. “Stay here, poor beast, and keep your forest safe. For you are the last, and there will be no other to protect your forest if you leave, and the animals will all wither away and die.”

She watched as the elder placed his hand on the younger’s back, nodding towards the front of the forest, where the polar-bear-dogs awaited to carry them back into the snows. They were still muttering about unicorns as she pondered the thought of being the last.

“I can not be the last. Surely there are more unicorns in the world, other than me.” Delicate hooves pawed at the ground, taking slow, deliberate steps towards the hill where she slept and observed from. She couldn’t be the last one, not when she had seen another unicorn just a little while ago. Or had it been years ago? Time moved differently for an immortal creature; days blended into weeks, into months and years.

Her thoughts drifted more and more to the others, where were they? What could possibly take unicorns from the world, if she were indeed the last?

There was only one way to find out, but the unicorn had her doubts. Even the tiniest butterfly that landed on her, with no restraint, could only tell her the barest minimum--that he had not seen any other unicorns, and among his songs and silly prattle, there was a hint of despair. 

“Years ago, there was a bull, the Red Bull. He drove them all away from their homes, following behind their footsteps so that they would never return or be found.” 

“But what is the Red Bull? And where do I find him?” The lovely blue eyes of the unicorn stared into the deepest reaches of the butterfly’s soul, though he simply shook his head, the warm blue of his wings fluttering away as he called out to her.

“Beware, unicorn. You can find them, if you travel far, but beware the Red Bull.”

And the butterfly was gone, before she could even catch his name, fluttering away into the winds just as a warm breeze enveloped the area. Truly, it was a silly thought, to find herself pondering the existence of being the only unicorn left; if she left the forest it would wither away, held alive only by her magic. The snows would invade, and the chill; food would become scarce and the animals would leave.

A lonely moon shone down on her coat as she shuddered in the wind, troubling her thoughts no more for the night’s embrace. It filled her dreams with a longing, a curiosity that was unshakeable. She had to know if she was indeed the last, or if it was just a trick by Man and their ever changing world.

They seemed to know less and less while she knew more and more; once, they had been as one, magicks working in tandem with their strange human nature. Now, it was as if they believed that all magick had disappeared from the world. It all weighed on her mind, enough that in the morning, the unicorn decided that she would find the others, search for them through the long days ahead and pass on into the daylight hours once it was safe.

Her heart truly stopped for a moment, a few single breaths that seemed as if they were years in the span of seconds. And as she looked back at her forest, the animals inside all stared back at her, watching as the unicorn left them behind. Bittersweet to them, though to her it was simply all the same, for a unicorn had no regret and certainly no concept of sorrow. 

But for a moment in time, she had been there, in the forest, watching everything around her live vibrantly with envy at her immortality. They could be envious, for they could not answer her questions, and they would be unable to help her in her quest.

The unicorn started on her path, unsure of what was to follow next, but she had to know. Were there others? And if so, where had they gone?


	2. A Horse Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unicorn finds that the world outside is much more than she expected.

Seconds of walking turned to minutes, to hours, to days. Perhaps even weeks had passed; the unicorn did not know. Time was never fixed for a unicorn. Her hooves had pounded through icy tundra, through the snow and the chilled waters of the north, to find her pace slowing slightly. At night, she dared to rest, for the moon began to turn the color of blood, and she could feel flames licking at her heels as she made her way towards Man’s roads. Cobbled, pressed earth, even gravel, but never grass; it was as if they had forgotten how to connect with the natural order around them.

This became evident as the unicorn passed by several small houses, each of them filled to the brim with laughing children of Man, and Men themselves. They could only recognize her if they believed--the children’s eyes were wide with wonder, but the others were not. They had lost their ability to see anything of the immortal or supernatural long ago. 

She could only paw at the ground as one of the Men approached her, his eyes focused on her intently, a rope in his hand. Pudgy, and unassuming, he approached, the others watching as he stepped closer to her.

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing. Let’s get you here, then, clean you up for the fair.”

“The fair?” The unicorn stared at the Man, her legs ready to spring into action as he readied a lasso, suspicion growing in her eyes. He could not hear her, so he continued.

“You’ll be the finest old mare there. Come here, horse!”

The unicorn’s eyes narrowed, and she stepped back just as he threw the lasso at her, nearly roping it over her head. “A horse? A horse indeed!”

Her horn caught the edge of the lasso and threw it back at the Man, tripping him up in the heavy robes that he wore, before dashing off towards the woods. She didn’t hear his reply, but heard the children gather around in a tumble of shouts and laughs, little feet carrying them after her--as if they could catch a unicorn.

She ran for another unknown period of time, finally breaking down to rest when she had found her way where no Man would run into her, or at least in a place where she could rest easily for a night. Soft grass, barely any wind to chill across her coat, and warmth from the ground below; a perfect bed for a night’s rest. But as she slept, she would be found by a travelling circus, wagons creaking along in a caravan of run-down wooden carts with bars.

The woman that spotted her was sharp-eyed, riding on the front with her companion as she noticed the unicorn. A gasp left her cruel lips, before they twisted into a smile, pulling her co-driver closer.

“What do you see there, Ty Lee?” Sharp golden eyes were gleeful behind their hood, fingers weaving into the rough cloth of the other woman’s cloak. “Look closely.”

“Just a horse, Azula. Just a white horse with a brown mane.” Ty Lee answered faithfully, her large eyes staring over the unicorn. “Why are you so interested in a horse? We have plenty of horses.”

A lamp came from behind the caravan, drawing closer as a man’s voice sounded softly. “Why did we stop?” 

“Ah, perfect.” Azula’s hand grabbed under the man’s chin, turning his face towards the unicorn. “Sokka, what do you see? Just a horse?”

He had the sense enough not to tell Azula that he saw the unicorn for what it was--a unicorn, and simply muttered in reply, “Yes. Just a horse.”

“Some magician.” Azula snorted, her eyes rolling as her hands came up. “Ty Lee, go prepare a new cart for our guest.”

“Won’t a rope do? It really is just a horse, ‘Zula.” Ty Lee made to go grab the rope, and Azula nearly slapped her, the agile girl dodging just in time. “Hey!”

“There’s no rope that could ever be made that would hold this horse. You’re going to have to build a cart around her.”

Sokka sucked in a breath, watching as the unicorn stirred. “She’s waking up!”

“Oh no she doesn’t.” Azula’s hands waved above the unicorn, lightning crackling in the air in a stark blue-white across the sky. Flames seemed to sprout across the space above the unicorn, an almost suffocating heat produced as Azula wove her spell, settling it into the unicorn’s coat like a blanket. “There. She’ll sleep until dusk; now build a cage around her.” 

She seemed to forget something, and her fingers snapped, lightning arcing towards the unicorn to form a jagged-looking horn on her head. “There. A more believable unicorn.”

Sokka could only watch in vain as the two women boxed up the wondrous creature, knowing that surely something bad would befall them all. It was bad luck to keep an immortal creature caged or trapped.

When the unicorn awoke, she found herself trapped inside of a cage, the bars iron and hard, bespelled to prevent escape. There was even a lock cackling on the outside, cackling as she lowered her horn to it.

“You’re awake.” An unfamiliar voice sounded, and a woman with jet-black hair and gold eyes that shone with malice approached. “Welcome to my circus, unicorn.”


	3. Azula's Midnight Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unicorn finds herself in a predicament most unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference here, before I get any sort of commentary about how I'm treating characters, please realize that I want to do the ones that fit best in my version of the story. I personally have nothing against any of the characters in ATLA, and this is my interpretation of them.

“Circus?” The unicorn felt groggy, and she tossed the luscious brown locks that hung from her mane slightly, an odd sensation filling her heart. She did not understand why this woman had put her in a cage, intent on keeping her--that much she could see in the woman’s eyes. They were sharp as knives, cold as ice, and golden like the sun’s rays were.

“That’s right. Because you were walking to your own death, of course. What on earth were you doing out in the middle of the Earth Kingdom’s roads?” The woman chastises the unicorn sharply, as if she were chiding a child.

“I’m looking for the Red Bull.”

With a scoff, the woman leans in closer. “Well, he won’t have you. I won’t allow it.” 

Elsewhere, someone is talking, and the unicorn finds herself staring into the bars of the cage she’s in. Something does not feel quite right, and she paces against the floor, wood creaking beneath her hooves. 

“Walking to your death, going to the Red Bull’s keep! Ha! As if I would let Ozai have you. A unicorn is much more useful to make money with than whatever he does with them.” The woman sneered, flame-like magic flickering at her hands. The air crackles with heat, as if lightning were about to strike, and the unicorn’s eyes wander to the other cages.

There are other creatures there besides her, although they are mere illusions, tricks of the mind. Another woman is talking, her braid cascading down her back as she weaves stories about the creatures.

“Enjoy the show, unicorn. I had to help you along, since the amount of peasant unbelievers is so high these days. I had to give you a false horn!” The woman laughed, her coal-black locks swaying in the wind as she walked away. The unicorn simply watched her, looking against the bars once more to find that there was indeed a spell on her; that the horn she possessed was now coupled with a spell that imitated a curved horn in its place.

There was nothing to be done about it now, but she would leave this place. She had to find the others.

The unicorn watched the woman dressed in pink bouncing from cage to cage, her stories seeping through the air honey-sweet even as she lied. “And this is the manticore, a fearsome beast! See how he moves along, ready to sting with his tail? A most fearsome beast indeed. Creatures of the night, come to life!”

But there was no manticore in that cage, simply an old dragon-moose who looked ragged and worn from age. It seemed to hold true for many of the animals here in the ‘circus’--they were simple illusions meant to bespell the unknowing, to trick them into giving up coin and their time.

“Psst. Unicorn.” Another voice sounded from the side of the cage, and the unicorn found herself staring at a man who looked remarkably similar to the hunters she’d encountered before. His eyes were a bright sapphire, and his skin was the color of earth, warmed by the sunlight. “I’m working on something to get you out. It might take me a bit, though, and we’re going to be stopped for a bit.”

“You know me?” She whispered, coming closer to the man. There were beads in his hair, pulled back into a short tail, gleaming in the sun.

“I doubt there would be any true magician in the world who would not recognize you for who you are.” The man’s eyes were fond, like the cool waters of a forest stream brushing against the skin, and he shoved his hands into blue robes trimmed in white. “You can just call me Sokka the Magician.”

“All these creatures are mirages, illusions, tricks. What that woman totes as a satyr is no more than a sad badgermole; her manticore is only a worn out badger-moose.”

“Azula’s magic is taken by those who want to believe that the illusions are real. If a person believes that the badgermole is a satyr, then they’ll see a satyr. Which is the same reason she had to put a false horn on a real unicorn.” Sokka’s face twisted, his lips pursing slightly. “But she should have never captured a real unicorn.”

“Or that one.” The unicorn nodded her head towards a cage off in the corner, where wings black as night beat against the wooden sides. Wicked claws tore into a tree branch, the beak hissing at the passerby. “That one is real.”

“Yes. The harpy Mai. Azula captured her while sleeping, same as you. She should have never kept a real harpy, or a real unicorn. It weakens her magic.” Sokka slipped backwards. “I can’t let them see me; I’m not supposed to be out while Ty Lee is giving the presentation. But I will find a way to free you.”

“And her.” The unicorn nodded towards the harpy, just as the sound of boots drew near. “Immortal things should never be caged.” 

“Await my return. I’ll try to get you out this evening, when there are fewer eyes. Ty Lee can be stumped easily; she’s smart enough but it’ll give us some time to let you free.” Sokka had little time to talk before he ducked behind the cages, just as Ty Lee came into view.

“And here, we have a real unicorn. The symbol of purity, beauty, and everything innocent in the world; fortunes could be made from its horn alone.” She drew the crowd in closer, to where the unicorn could see the wonder in the crowd’s eyes, tears falling from some of the women’s and children’s faces as they saw her glory. “Some say that a unicorn’s power can mend a broken heart, or stop time itself; who is to say? There are only a few more exhibits to Azula’s Midnight Carnival, please follow me! Watch the creatures of the night come to life!”

Perhaps it was naivety, or perhaps a setting that was too comfortable; the unicorn could only stare at the woman as she led the crowd away. It was then that Azula returned--for that was who she had to be--and the woman smirked at the unicorn, hoisting up a bag of golden coins. 

“You’ve made my money back, beast. Thank you. Now, I won’t have you running off to Ozai and that crumbling palace of his; you belong to me now.” The smirk on her face disappeared as the unicorn stared at her from behind the bars. “Just as the harpy belongs to me. No other witch in the world has a harpy and a unicorn!”

“You cannot own anything immortal.” It was soft-spoken. “Let me go. And...let her go.” The unicorn nodded towards the harpy’s cage, where the shrieking paused for a moment, anger flaring red under the setting sunlight.

“I would be a fool! And I will be no fool! She belongs to me, just as you do.” 

“Your death sits in that cage.”And it was so; the unicorn could feel the magic slipping away just as Azula’s hands waved over the bars, blue flames licking the edges. It was enough to put the unicorn at unease, taking a step backwards from the flames.

“Don’t tell me what to do, beast! You just stay in the cage and make the coin!” Azula stormed off, leaving the unicorn to ponder her thoughts alone as the crowd left for the night, and the sun set in the horizon, sending velvet darkness creeping over the skyline, stars twinkling in the distance. Elsewhere, the unicorn could hear thunder; a storm was brewing.


End file.
